Darkness Within
by Okami-Kawarimono
Summary: While on patrol the death eaters find a crippled and dying Harry Potter in the home that was supposed to protect him. Confused and lost on what they should do, they take him to Voldermort, from there everything spirals out of control.
1. Found

Darkness Within

Summary: While on patrol the death eaters find a crippled and dying Harry Potter in the home that was supposed to protect him. Confused and lost on what they should do, they take him to Voldermort, from there everything spirals out of control.

Dark!Harry (I have been DYING to do one)  
Harry/Draco – Because you know, YES  
Manipulative!Dumbledor  
Bad guys win alright let's just get that out of the way

Mentor!Snape

* * *

Chapter 1: Found

The night was cool, which was a wonderful relief to Lucius as the day had been scorching hot as the summer wore on. Grass in all the perfect little homes had dyed and become brown from lack of water, windows were thrown open carelessly and couples lay separated in their beds, too hot to curl up together in sleep. He could hear the mechanical sound of fans and air conditioning and although he wasn't fond of the muggle world he had been carrying a portable fan on himself for day, his hair tied up high on his head to keep the heat off. He would have used magic but he and his fellow death eaters were forbidden to give themselves away, that and using magic was like a beacon to the ministry, no need to let them know where they were.

He walked the streets comfortably though, as the unforgiving sun had set and the moon was half full in the midnight sky, allowing him to cool down, he would soon be replaced by his cousin Bellatrix though, and he could head home for a nice shower and rid himself of the day's filth and sweat.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix had appeared out of nowhere and the silver haired man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Where in Merlin's name did you come from?" Lucius hissed as his heart went back in to his chest.

"Just passed by Potter's," She shrugged and grinned a little "Scare you dear cousin?" She asked as the two walked back down the street again, "Odd isn't it?"

"What?" Lucius asked as they stopped in front of Potter's house and looked at it, Number 4 Private drive, no car in the driveway like other houses, the grass still held a tint of green and the trash cans were set out for the morning pick up, gleamed in the moonlight.

"No one is here," She said "Well I mean Order people, have you noticed?" She said and looked around "We have been patrolling this street for Potter to come out and not once has any Order like foke come wandering down."

"Yes, I noticed, I thought I saw Severus sneaking around the other day, maybe they are using charms and magic to hide themselves," He said and crossed his arms. Three days ago the family had left, putting out the trash and driving off in a hurry, Voldermore had though it a good time to watch the streets, surly Potter would come out to do something, shop for food, go out with friends or maybe even just come out and cool off under the hose or something, but nothing. Lucius was thinking maybe Potter took off to the Weasley's home and had asked Author at work how his sons and Potter had been. Author had given him an odd look and said he hadn't seen Harry all summer and it wasn't his busyness. Lucius had felt a knot in his stomach ever since. Potter hadn't come out of his house, Severus said he wasn't at the Order Head Quarters and Author said he hadn't seen the boy either, something was off.

"Lucius what are you doing!" Bellatrix hissed as Lucius stepped up the sidewalk and driveway of the house, "You can't go in there."

"Well then you get the amusement of watching me fly without a broom," Lucius hissed back and crept closer to the house as Bellatrix bounced on the balls of her feet and looked around nervously before she rushed up after her cousin who was carefully stepping up the front steps.

"Should we be able to do this?" Bellatrix asked and Lucius shook his head, "Then why are we?"

"I have no idea, quit crowding me!" Lucius pushed his cousin back as he touched the door hesitantly and then placed his palm on the smooth wood, "This isn't right, this shouldn't be allowed."

"Well then, open the door!" Bellatrix said excitedly and tried the door, nothing, it was locked, "Magic you twit!"

"No!" Lucius hissed "That will bring the Order down on our heads, along with the Ministry, you want that?" Bellatrix shook her head as Lucius looked about. Bellatrix snapped her fingers as if a sudden epiphany came to mind and reached up for the small lamp beside the door, her fingers caught hold of something silver and she brought it down, a key.

"I saw the fat little boy get it a couple days back and place it back, didn't think it was useful information since we shouldn't be able to walk up the driveway, let alone the front door," Bellatrix said as Lucius took the key and unlocked the door, pocketing it a moment later as the door swung open. "This could be a trap."

"Doubtful, who would think up something like this when we usually don't come within a few feet of the driveway, like you said," Lucius spoke as he stepped inside, hoping there were no magical alarms being tripped as he did so. Bellatrix followed a moment later, closing the door behind them.

"I can't see a damn thing, where are the lights!" Bellatrix hissed and Lucius ran his hand against the wall and stopped when he came across something sticky. The lights suddenly came to life and Lucius almost cried out as he discovered that the sticky substance was blood.

"Merlin's beard," Lucius whispered and stepped back, looking about the house, blood was spattered against the walls like paint and he heard something screech painfully from somewhere, a howling from an owl in obvious distress.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix called and he whipped around and saw her holding a pair of broken glasses.

"Find him!" He ordered as he and the wild haired woman pulled out their wands and started searching the house. Bellatrix rushed upstairs as Lucius looked through the main floor of the house, finding disturbing evidence of the boy's life in this house. Not one picture of him was on the walls, not a single bit of anything of the boy's existence was anywhere in the home, except maybe his blood, and an alarming amount of it.

Blood painting the walls in gruesome hand pints, as if someone had braced himself against the wall, larger hands could be seen against the walls too, braced more heavily and boot prints fell on the floor like a warning. Potter had been beaten, and badly, Lucius feared they may find the boy, but not breathing.

A screeching owl brought him from his thoughts and away from the drops and small puddles of blood upon the floor and a white shadow descended on his face. Claws, feathers and beak tore in to him and he cried out before he grabbed the animal and held it awkwardly.

"I found the blasted thing locked up upstairs," Bellatrix said as she came down, her face bleeding from a similar attack, "The room had enough locks on the door to keep in a werewolf and a cat flap, whoever lived in that room was kept like an animal."

The owl hooted pitifully and Lucius looked down at it and gave a heavy sigh "Look, I'm letting you go, but don't attack me again, got that?"

"Or me!" Bellatrix snapped and the Owl looked between the two of them before chirping. Lucius loosened his grip and the owl righted herself before she took flight, awkwardly, and then landing in front of a small cupboard. "Wassit?"

"No idea," Lucius said and stepped forwards. The owl stretched her wings and gave a squawk, hopping rather frantically in place until the two adults reached the cupboard and opened it.

"Oh!" Bellatrix exclaimed as they looked upon a very beaten and blood Harry Potter. "Sweet Merlin, his relatives were doing our job for us."

Lucius looked at the boy as his snowy owl walked forwards and pulled at his torn shirt. His face was a mess, burned by something and his hands were no better. His nose was broken and it looked as if his right hand had suffered a crushing fate. He body was whipped to shreds and one of his legs looked like it had been twisted rather nastily. Lucius ran his hand down the owl's back before he reached out and touched the boy's face. Deep green eyes fluttered open for a moment before they closed again.

"He's alive," Lucius breathed in shock and horror, "We have to get him back, we have to risk apparating," Lucius reached in and carefully grabbed Potter, dragging him out of the small space and holding him, the boy breathed raggedly and protected with tiny whimpers but made no noise otherwise.

"I'll get the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said and vanished with a pop, Lucius looked at the boy and thought of his own son, so young and fragile, this was that thought he vanished, leaving behind broken glasses as a white owl took flight out of the house and towards where her Master's fate now lay.

* * *

HEY I HAVE WORD BACK!

AN: I have been away for a while because I didn't have Microsoft Office well I finally got it back and I'm excited to say that I will be writing, updating, editing and working on stuff. So everyone sit tight and just wait a little longer, okay?

Love you all!


	2. Lost

Darkness Within

Summary: While on patrol the death eaters find a crippled and dying Harry Potter in the home that was supposed to protect him. Confused and lost on what they should do, they take him to Voldermort, from there everything spirals out of control.

Dark!Harry (I have been DYING to do one)  
Harry/Draco – Because you know, YES  
Manipulative!Dumbledor  
Bad guys win alright let's just get that out of the way

Mentor!Snape

Chapter 2: Lost

AN: I JUST put this up and I saw the traffic graph! *niow;b cj;a vms\* you people are awesome Thank you, reviews please!

* * *

Lucius stepped up his walk in a hurried stride, albino peacocks rushed away from him as the gate allowed him through. Potter lay frighteningly still in his arms. The boy breathed, blood was beginning to swell again from old wound reopened. Lucius rushed up his steps, his wife waiting for him at the front door.

"Lucius the Dark Lord...Lucius! What did you do?!" Narcissa cried as Lucius pushed passed her with the bloody boy.

"Saved his life, if we hurry," Lucius spoke as his wife rushed along behind him, "We found him barely alive in his own home, stuffed in a cupboard, I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't know about this."

"He's alive?" Narcissa asked as they rushed to one of the downstairs guest room. Narcissa used her want to be rid of the heavy blankets and silken sheets, replacing them with linens and a single blanket. Lucius placed the boy in the bed and both were quick to carefully remove his clothes.

"You spoke of the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked

"He's here," Narcissa said as she and her husband carefully removed the boy's shirt, revealing the damage under the filthy rags far too big for his frame. Narcissa's heart bled as she saw the young man's body. His ribs were painfully showing and a few looked broken. His chest was nothing but a bruise, dark and shining in the low light of the room. His back was a web of thick, bloody lashes from a belt or something of the like. His breathing was shallow and ragged, his body itself was trying desperately to give up but Harry was not allowing it.

"I'll go to him, you see if you can do anything for him," Lucius spoke and Narcissa nodded as she called a house elf to grab some water, several potions and her son, she would need the help.

"Just hold on Potter," Narcissa whispered as he combed his hair from his face and his green eyes flicked open for a moment before falling closed, his entire body looked so white against the sheets that were slowly becoming stained with blood, "We'll look after you."

* * *

Lucius stepped in to the library where the Dark Lord was waiting, Bellatrix standing at his side explaining what they had found. Nagini turned and her tongue flicked as Lucius entered, the Dark Lord turning to face him a moment later.

"You found Potter?" He asked and Lucius bowed his head before he spoke.

"We found him in his home, beaten and bloody, I brought him here, he is in the guest room with my wife tending to him, My Lord, his relatives damn near killed him," Lucius spoke as the Dark Lord turned himself fully to Lucius. The Malfoy monarch bowed his head again as the Dark Lord stepped closer to him.

"What possessed you to even enter the home to begin with?" He said smoothly and Lucius took a deep breath to calm himself, keeping his eyes on the floor he spoke.

"A feeling my Lord, no one had seen, heard or thought of Potter all summer, Severus spoke that he wasn't with the Order as I recall and the Weasley monarch had said he hadn't heard from him and I though, perhaps, something was wrong," Lucius said as he looked at the man's bare feet. Lucius thought mildly why the Dark Lord didn't wear shoes and the Dark Lord laughed,

"Because your carpets are so Plush my friend." Lucius's entire face blazed red in a blush as Bellatrix laughed right out, alright, keep thought to self, now was not the time for this nonsense. "My thoughts exactly, let us go see the extent of Potter's care, shall we?"

"Yes my Lord," Lucius stepped aside as Voldermort took the lead and he and Bellatrix fell in at his sides. The ground floor was buzzing with activity, house elves were in the hall rinsing off bloody cloths, some were sorting through potions and healing supplies while a couple were dashing in and out grabbing things and bandages as Draco stood at the door with his face as white as his hair.

"Father!" Draco gave the Dark Lord a hasty bow before the 16-year-old rushed for this father, "Is that really Potter in there?"

"It is," Lucius nodded and Draco turned back towards the door and then to his father, "I don't know," He answered the question in his son's eyes, the worry if his rival would live to curse at him again. Lucius watched as the Dark Lord stepped in to the room, his cloak gliding along the floor behind him before he stopped to gaze at the teenager, still and white as death against sheets slowly going red.

Voldermort stood with narrowed eyes as Narcissa rushed back and forth, potions in hand and house elves with bandages on her heals she was quickly closing bloody wounds as two elves washed away caked on blood and filth from the boy's body. Harry had been changed in to a pair of Draco's pajama pants, far too long for the shorter teen but Voldermort could still see the bandaged leg that lay limp and boneless.

"What happened?" Voldermort asked and Narcissa whirled around in shock before she was able to talk, having not seen anyone enter the room.

"His right hand was crushed so I removed the bones, along with his leg, it would just be easier to grow them back, he has lost a lot of blood so I gave him potion for that too, his nose was shattered but easily fixed, his ribs, left shoulder and several toes and fingers also needed to be fixed, he is malnourished and frankly I think Dumbledore was trying to get the boy killed!" Her voice had risen quickly though her triad as she darted back and forth from dresser to patient and back to the dresser. "I need Severus here my Lord, he needs more blood replenishment potions, potions for his undernourishment and he will probably want dreamless sleep and calming drafts when he wakes…that is if you want him healed."

The entire room went silent as the Dark Lord looked on at the abused young man, he could end it, right here, right now with a single flick of his hand the teenager would die.

"No, call Severus," The Dark Lord spoke before he turned out of the room, Nagini paused a moment as she rose up to look at the child, flicking her tongue out at him before she followed her Master out the door and in to the halls.

"I'll call Severus," Lucius said as he and Bellatrix headed for the living room, leaving Draco and Narcissa to tend to Harry.

"Think he'll live?" Draco asked as he helped his mother heal the worst of the wound on Potter's back. Narcissa flicked her wand and the sheets cleaned themselves of the blood so Harry could rest comfortably without laying in his own blood.

"I don't know, after what happened to him his body may heal, but his mind may not, for all our efforts, my Dragon, he may choose to end it all himself," She said and Draco looked down at the mess of black hair and stark white skin and shook his head.

"No," He said "He's too stubborn for that," Draco spoke as he crossed his arms, "And I won't let him."

Narcissa smiled inwardly at her son, ah, how stubborn boys could be.

* * *

Severus had been sleeping peacefully, that is, until he was practically jumped on by one Lucius Malfoy.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Lucius!" Severus hissed as the man shook him for good measure before he stood up, "Explain yourself."

"It's Potter," Lucius said simply and Severus' heart stopped beating for a moment as he looked up at Lucius with controlled indifference, "We found him bathed in his own blood Severus, the Dark Lord wants us to keep him alive and we need your help for that."

"What?" Severus was out of bed and pulling a house robe on over his pajamas as Lucius headed back towards the fire place, "Are you telling me you have him?"

"Yes, have you been listening?!" Lucius asked "We need you to keep him breathing!"

"I understand that but how did you get your hands on him?" Severus asked as they Flooed out of his small home to the Manner.

"I walked in to his house and found him," Lucius said simply, "We don't have time for this Severus, he's in there," Lucius said as he motioned to the room, it had calmed considerably but there were still a couple house elves rushing in and out Bellatrix was standing at the door.

"What took you so long?" He hissed and Lucius pointed to Severus,

"He wouldn't get out of bed," He stated and Severus glared before he stepped in to the room where Narcissa had Potter laying in clean sheets and bandaged from the neck down.

"Severus, thank the old ones," She said and Severus looked down at the pale teenager and his eyes widened, oh Lily have I ever failed you, he though as he ran his fingers gently over the boy's forehead and through his hair. "He's sick Severus."

"I can see that," Severus drawled as he sat down and he flicked his wand over the boy with a diagnosis spell. Bones in his hand and leg were slowly growing back, his wounds would need plenty of tending to so not to scar and his body was so malnourished that all of this would take several days if not weeks to a month to have him back on his feet again. "I'll get to work right away."

"Severus," Narcissa spoke and took his hand in hers, "This is _his_ fault," She said softly and Severus' face hardened as he looked at the skeletal teen in the bed and his eyes darkened with a deadly intent.

"I know," He said before he whirled away, even in his Pajamas and house robe he still managed to look deadly in a swirl of satin and silk. Lucius entered a moment later and took a seat at the bedside, his wife falling to sit at his feet and lean against his legs, exhausted.

"What do we do now?" Narcissa asked as she listened to Potter breath raggedly. Lucius's hand fell upon her head, his fingers running through her hair with affection and lazy thoughtfulness.

"I don't know, he'll tell us, when he wakes," Lucius said and turned to the boy in the bed, so small and pale, his hair matted and wet from his wife's washing but still he looked like he was knocking on death's door, waiting for him to answer.

* * *

An: Chapter 2, I also looked at the graph again….Gyahh! You guys are amazing!


	3. Awakening

Darkness Within

Summary: While on patrol the death eaters find a crippled and dying Harry Potter in the home that was supposed to protect him. Confused and lost on what they should do, they take him to Voldermort, from there everything spirals out of control.

OMG I don't have **disclaimer**! I am not making any kind of money out of this, I am writing purely for your entertainment, No I don't own anything J. K. Rowling is a wonderful inspiration and a lovely person and owns all (Please don't sue me)

Dark!Harry (I have been DYING to do one)  
Harry/Draco – Because you know, YES  
Manipulative!Dumbledor  
Bad guys win alright let's just get that out of the way

Mentor!Snape

* * *

Chapter 3: Awakening

Harry felt oddly light as he slept, the world around him seemed fuzzy and his heart beat in a slow, sleepy rhythm.

"I'm dead," He whispered softly to himself as his eyes came open, looking upon what seemed to be a nursery.

"Not yet," A soft voice spoke and he whirled around and his face broke in to a gleeful smile, "Hello love." Lily smiled and opened her arms to her son, welcoming him. The red haired woman wrapped her arms around her boy with a protective fierceness that her house would be proud of and tears fell from her eyes. "Oh baby I'm sorry."

"No Mum, I am, I failed," Harry said and Lily shook her head,

"Harry, you are a child," She said "None of this should have fallen on to you." She held her boy closer to her body, tears falling from her face as she buried her nose in to his mass of black hair, sobbing softly.

"Mum," Harry said "What's going on?"

"You're walking a thin line right now, hovering between death and life, barely alive but not yet dead," She whispered as she ran her hands down his back "It lets me talk to you, and I need to talk to you."

"Mum?" Harry backed away and looked up at his mother who knelt down and looked up at him, matching eyes watching one another carefully.

"Albus knew," She whispered and Harry's eyes widened softly and Lily nodded "He knew everything." She stood up again and ran her hands over his head and leaned down to kiss the scar on his forehead, "Fate didn't choose you, love, he did."

"Why?" Harry asked and Lily shook her head and hugged him close once more.

"Harry, Love, I know this will sound ludicrous and I know you may lose your faith in me, but I need you to trust the people who are now caring for you," She spoke and Harry looked up at her, "I need you to stop the rule that is Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry was confused and he looked up at his mother who wasn't smiling, but looking at him with concern in her face, true worry etched in her eternal form.

"He knew about Peter, I told him even after James said not too we needed someone to know, just in case, and he told no one, he let Sirius suffer in his place, he let us die Harry, do you understand, Voldermort may have risen the wand but Albus Dumbledore let him, do you get it?" She asked urgently as the room around them began to fade and Harry's face began to pale, "He even knew about the Dursleys." Harry choked and sputtered as his mother faded away, running her hands through his hair one last time and mouthed an 'I love you' before she vanished completely and Harry woke, looking up in to the pale grey blue eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice was scratchy and slurred.

"Potter, good of you to join the living, you been out for nearly three days," Draco said and looked down at the green eyes teen, "For a moment there I thought we lost you."

"Where am I?" Harry slurred and Draco helped sit him up, giving him a glass of water and pulled a few potions from the bedside drawer.

"Malfoy Manner," Draco responded, "My father found you on Death's door, shoved in a cupboard." Harry took the water slowly, his entire body felt heavy and hot but the water helped cool his burning throat.

"Why didn't you just kill me," Harry asked and turned deadened green eyes towards the blond. Draco didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. "The Dark Lord was here."

"He was," Draco nodded,

"Why didn't he kill me?" Harry asked and Draco opened his mouth and closed it then took a deep breath,

"He thought it would be unfair for him to kill you while you stood on Death's front step," Draco said plainly and looked at his black haired rival.

"So he still plans to kill me, have me healed and released and then have at it, hunt me down again," Harry grinned and then chuckled darkly, "My mother told me to trust those who were caring for me."

"The Dark Lord isn't the one caring for you, we are, the Malfoys and Professor Snape," Draco said and Harry turned his eyes towards him again, listening. "We are the reasons you are alive, Potter, we plan to keep you that way….hold on, your mother is dead."

"I saw her in a dream," Harry spoke, "She told me not to trust Dumbledore, and to put my trust in those who saved me and what do you mean 'keep me that way' I'm in your house, this is the very headquarters to the death eaters."

"Do you honestly think this is the ONLY place we own Potter, come on now," Draco said "We are high class pure bloods with a dark history, we have enough gold and silver to buy half of Britain."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked as he watched the blond,

"He's saying Potter, that we're leaving," Lucius said from the door way, "I told you to call me the moment he woke up."

"Sorry Father," Draco said as Lucius strode in and ran his hands over the boy's face and through his hair, "Can he travel?"

"He'll have to, as soon as Severus gets back we will have to leave," Lucius spoke and Harry took the man in. His robes were forgotten, he wore a medieval type shirt with a leather vest, tied tight and low on his hips, his legs covered in dark black leathers, he seemed to have gone back in time almost, Draco was dressed in a similar way.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked and Lucius turned towards him and shook his head,

"You will see what we get there Potter, lend him something to wear Draco, and be quick about it," He hushed and Draco headed off to find Potter something suitable to wear.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked and Lucius looked down at him,

"Because, Potter, I'm a Father first, and I can't stand to watch a child suffer under the hands of those who claim to protect him, and I won't stand by and watch my son die at the hands of a coward," He said and Harry felt something inside him stir and he nodded. Draco reappeared with a pirate like shirt and some leggings and a cloak to match it all.

"These are all I have that might fit," Draco said and Harry took them, nodding as the two left to give him the privacy he needed to change. "Do you think this will work?"

"No, but we have to try," Lucius said as his wife came rushing down, dressed in a flowing green dress that draped about her in layers of silk.

"Where is Severus?" She asked and Lucius looked up at her with blazing eyes,

"Handing in his resignation."

* * *

Severus stormed through Hogwarts with such powerful strides that he made the pictures themselves tremble. He turned the corners with such force his robes caught on to the bricks and were tugged free with barely so much as a break in step, he paused only a moment to snap out the password to the gargoyle before he stepped towards the Head Master's office.

"Ah Severus…"

"You lying old bastard," Severus hissed, causing Fawkes to wake up instantly on his perch to find out who dared insult his human.

"Severus!" Albus looked appalled and Severus stood there, blazing in his own magic, barely contained, "Severus what's this about?" Albus asked, "Take a seat, lemon drop?"

"No," Severus said so smoothly, in a voice so deep it made the portraits shutter, "No, I don't want a seat, I don't want you sweets I want you to talk old man, about one Harry Potter."

"Harry is on vacation…"

"Liar!" Severus snarled, his magic cracking between his fingers, his hair moving softly about his face, "Harry Potter is not with his relatives but you knew this, didn't you, you knew his aunt and uncle wanted nothing to do with him, and you knew that when they left on vacation they left the boy in their home to die, bathed in his own blood."

"Severus what are you…" Magic blasted, and Albus's own answered but Severus' anger out powered the old man's calm intent, causing a lash of wild magic to blast across the office like some raving wolf. "Severus! Calm down!"

"Or what?!" Severus howled as his magic played about him, making his robes billow around his frame, his hair rushed around his face, "You said you would protect the boy, you promised he would be safe and now he lay dying, he trusted you Albus and you sent him to his death!"

"Harry Potter is none of your concern Severus," Albus drawled as his own magic began to whirl about him.

"He is my concern, I held him as a baby, cried with him over his mother and yes, I swore to my best friend as she lay dead in her son's nursery that I would let nothing happen to him," Severus said and his eyes blazed as Albus looked on at him in shock, "I was there, Albus, long before Black, and as I lay that sleeping baby down in to his crib, I swore then and there I would protect him, and I do so again, but this time, against you."

"Severus, you have no idea what you are talking about," Albus said, trying to regain what little control he had over the man back, his magic swiftly working its way towards him, coiling about him in a golden string that snapped on contact.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Albus…I quit," Severus spoke and whirled away, his teaching robe dropping on the floor like a heavy winter coat that needed to be shed. Albus stood there in shock, his best spy and man was gone, such artful words and petty lies that kept him at his side, all that work, wasted over a teenaged boy bound for death.

"Damn him," Albus hissed to himself, unaware of his familiar that stood on his perch with wide eyes horror and forsaken pity. The phoenix watched as the man strode away, his anger causing several book cases to tip over and trinkets to spin about wildly, everything fell back in to place when the bedroom door slammed shut.

Cooing softly the phoenix glided off his perch and out the window, a sad song chilled the night as the magical bird flew away, never to be seen by Albus Dumbledore again.


End file.
